Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 - 6 \times 8 + \dfrac{ 2 }{ 1 } $
Solution: $ = 6 - 6 \times 8 + 2 $ $ = 6 - 48 + 2 $ $ = -42 + 2 $ $ = -40 $